


Chapter one

by Supercatural_Ninja (orphan_account)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst is my blood, Bird/Human Hybrids, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Straight ships do not advance, and it's the only reason I'm still alive and functioning, i guess, slight depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Supercatural_Ninja
Summary: (Cross posted on FFN) What if our beloved ninja were different? And perhaps a little more feathery? Well in this fic, we've got bird hybrids and angst! what more could you desire? (Rated T for mild language)





	Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkiegirl12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiegirl12/gifts).



> Birds galore! This au belongs to both my and Pinkiegirl12! I sorta wrote this for her, but bleh, I suck.

Four teens slept in their bunks, but these aren't your ordinary run of the mill group of teens, for they had a secret, and a destiny to fulfill. All four teens rest peacefully. The only noise is the chorus of mixed soft snores and the occasional shifting. All is quiet. Until the alarm goes off that is. The alarm cries out, making a noise to wake everyone up.

Kai shot right up in his bed, his tail large,red peacock feathers all bunched up so they don't get bent as he slept. His wings were gently tucked and close to his back. He looked up and saw Jay peering down at him, his short metallic colored hummingbird wings flapping quickly as he slowly floats to the ground. He zipped to the alarm to shut up it's waking cries. Kai looks over Cole is already sitting up on the top bunk of the bed he shares with Zane. Cole opened his wings and gave them a good stretch, showing off the vibrant rainbow colors of his inner wings. Then he jumped down from his bed and stretched his legs, before walking out of the room. Zane in the other hand, was still fast asleep, his snores ringing in the room. No one ever tried to wake him up without expecting the wrath of an angry snowy owl. His wings were sprawled out in his bed and drool slowly streamed out of his mouth.  
Kai slumped off his bed and unfurled his tail feathers and wings, stretching them out. Kai walked over to the closet and skimmed through the vest like shirts and cut pants. He grabbed a bright red shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Kai walked out of the closet, Zane’s snoring more audible. Jay had left the room already, probably to eat breakfast. Kai quickly got dressed and fluffed up his tail feathers. The vest like shirt he wore gave him enough space to have his wings. These vest-shirts where the only things he and his ninja friends could wear, for there were custom made for their wings. Kai walked out of the bathroom and quickly turned out of his room to meet with the others.

Cole walked out of his room and into the living room, folding up his wings as he goes. Jay is sitting on the couch and drinking out of a maple syrup bottle, clicking through channels on the tv  
“Hey Cole” he mutters, not taking his eyes of the t.v. 

“Are Kai and Zane up yet? I'm already dressed and you're still in pajamas.”

Cole looked down at his dark grey pajama bottoms and answered Jay  
“Kai I think was getting dressed, and I'll be damned if you think I'm waking Zane up.” Jay put down the remote and made eye contact with Cole  
“Well I woke him up yesterday and he scratched me so YOU can do it.” 

Just as Jay finished, Kai walked in  
“Hey what are you guys arguing about this time.” Jay looked at Cole his face said ‘if we do ‘not it’, Kai will have to  
Cole knew what he meant and at the same time they both yelled  
“Not it!” Kai was puzzled as he looked around the room. Then it hit him  
“Aww really guys, I wasn't ready! No fair!” Jay chuckled “Sorry pretty boy, you can wake him up today!” Kai scowled and pointed at Cole  
“Well you can wake him up tomorrow!” Cole snickered and sat down next to Jay and shooed Kai off.  
Kai walked down the hallway and back into the room. Zane’s snores even louder now. Kai tried to figure out what he can do to wake him up, without getting clawed at, that is. Then an idea hit Kai, he grabbed a pillow off the bed and stood by the door he quickly threw the pillow as hard as he could at Zane and it landed with a loud thud. Zane shot right up in his bed and smacked his head off the top bunk. He growled and rubbed the spot where hit his head and looked around.

Kai stood in the doorway, a terrified expression on his face, meaning that he was most likely the one who threw the pillow. Zane moved over to the edge of his bunk and slid off his bed, making a thud in the process. He yawned, trying to get rid of his exhaustion. Working overnight for his father at Borg Industries as a security guard and having to wake up early for training left Zane with about an hour or two of sleep. He heard Kai's footsteps thump down the hall, meaning that he had left. Zane walked over to his dresser and grabbed the nearest outfit he had, a white hood with holes in the back for his wings and a pair of light blue sweatpants. Sensei Wu didn't really care about what the ninja wore for training as long as they were in the training course for 7 a.m sharp. He walked into the bathroom and gently shut the door. He faced himself in the mirror and began to take off his shirt. Zane hated his weight problem, being part snowy owl meant that he gains weight a lot faster and losing weight is a lot harder. Sometimes, he can't even look at himself in the mirror. He sighed and turned around to observe his back. Dark brown, almost black freckles covered his face, wings, upper torso, arms, and back. Scars rested in between his shoulder blades, just the slight reminder of how he got them sent shudders up his spine. Zane tucked his wings in and threw his sweater over his head and slid it down his body. He carefully unfurled his wings out the back if his hoodie and began to change his pants. Once he was dressed he combed through his hair and headed into the den. Everyone was up now, including Nya.

Cole sat on the leather couch in the den, his gaze locked on the t.v, Jay sat next him and Kai was sitting on a reclining chair. Zane came into the room, dark bags under his eyes. Cole stood up and stretched 

“It's ‘bout time we get on the deck for training. I don't like the wrath of Sensei Wu when we're late for training.” Kai groaned and Jay bolted up, eager to do something

“It's about time we start this thing! You guys take forever to get ready!” And without waiting for a response, Jay quickly fluttered out of the room.

 

So! How do you guys think of it so far? Obviously this is an au, but I can't take all the credit for it! The writing itself is mine, but the au belongs to both me, and another amazing author, Pinkiegirl12! (Do check out their prof!) Please review and don't worry, I'm no baby, I can handle constructive criticism!  
Signing off  
~SuperCat


End file.
